<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viridian's Current Project List by viridiangold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586055">Viridian's Current Project List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold'>viridiangold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of this “work” is to keep my readers updated and maintain total transparency with what I’m currently working on. I'll update it sporadically to reflect changes in my Current Project List.</p><p>Last updated: April 26, 2021</p><p>okay I know it's been a while but things have been REALLY bad in my life and I've been really struggling and going through it for the past month or so but I am now tentatively back even though I'm kind of still going through it</p><p>and can i just say amphibia has been KILLING IT lately with the sweet sweet sashannarcy content and so much tension i've been relying on it to cope and blasting heartstomper on repeat you're all going to get more sashannarcy content from me right now as i continue writing sashannarcy to convince myself to keep surviving and not give up</p><p>JOIN MY SERVER if you want to stay even more updated and also see me have a mental breakdown every few days right now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viridian's Current Project List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urgent Priority:</p><p>literally??? trying to survive? I know I've been away for like an entire month but it's been really hard and I could take all the support I can get. I've been trying to write but I haven't been able to... please help </p><p>Current commission: <b>What Comes After You Get a Human to Fall in Love With You</b> (commission of boscha + oc kevin, threeshot)</p><p>Current commission: <b>In the Span of a Weekend</b> (a sequel to “In the Span of a Week”)</p><p>Current commission: the unnamed third one</p><p>Current kind of??? unofficial commission: it's literally just sashannarcy stuff</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Top Priority:</p><p> </p><p><b>Anne-bassador For Master Marcy and Commander Sasha</b> (nsfw amphibia fic)</p><p><strong>Sashannarcy Snapshots</strong> (just some moments in the poly life of the amphibia girls. normal AU. there's a sfw version and a nsfw version, and honestly i've written some oneshots that i haven't published yet, just for me to personally cope. i might publish those sometime)</p><p><strong>Sashannarcy ABO Universe</strong> fic (with sasha alpha, marcy omega, and anne beta trust me it makes the most sense this way)</p><p><strong>The Willing Sacrifice </strong>(evil willumity rule the boiling isles and boscha is a huge simp. it's a dark fantasy and there's edgeplay/dangerous content and it's highly highly fictional)</p><p><b>That’s Nice, Dear</b> (it will be updated exactly one year from the last time it was updated,,, but now I don't even know if this will be possible bc of everything that's been going on)</p><p>Rewrite of <b>LASBI </b>(long term project, looking back on my writing is so cringe askjfhlksdjf)</p><p> </p><p>[help! i think i have wholly forgotten many of the fics below this line]</p><p> </p><p>Medium Priority:</p><p> </p><p><b>Why Are You (Everything I Want)</b> (the third part of the heart of a bitch series! angst, emotional development, complex and *hopefully* realistic characterization, willumitoscha aka willow x luz x amity x boscha and i think there’s nsfw only in the last chapter? Maybe? I need to plan this out more)</p><p><b>My Mom Sold Me to Beta Willumity</b> (this is a one direction parody fic.)</p><p><b>How Far Will You Go…</b> (...in a game of Scare Dare? This is an amphibia sashannarcy first time nsfw fic and the premise is exactly what it sounds like)</p><p><b>Hey There, Miss Boscha</b> (beta willumity are a bunch of badass women who we totally simp for. right? right??? askdfhjaskdljfh anyway in this fic they’re a bunch of arrogant flirty poly little shits who decide on beta boscha, hexside’s secret prodigy and shyest, meekest student, as their next sexual target. but then feelings get involved. beta willumitoscha endgame.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Low Priority:</p><p> </p><p><b>Boscha’s Last Name Is Simp</b> (a cute fluffy gay sfw fic featuring boscha simping for luz (and other girls maybe?). I’ll probably publish it under a pseud (sirifiriwiri) to prevent young people from stumbling upon my main nsfw account, yikes)</p><p><b>A Present for Luz</b> (willow chloroforms and kidnaps luz to surprise her bff for her 18th birthday. boschlumity nsfw)</p><p><b>two queens in a king-sized bed</b> (just descendants royalty doing their sapphic thangs)</p><p>Spanish translation of <b>Span: Week</b> </p><p><b>[REDACTED]</b> (a secret project coming November 2021)</p><p><b>Hannah and Barbara are Done with Her Sh*t</b> (a nsfw little witch academia fic about diakko being very… loud in the room diana shares with hanbara)</p><p><b>A Jock, A Prep, &amp; A Nerd are in Love</b> (sashannarcy, haven’t fully figured out what I’m doing here yet)</p><p>Miraculous Chloenette fanfiction (?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>